Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K7/6
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj VI. Skutek, jaki sprowadzić mogą siedem siarczystych zaklęć na wolnem powietrzu — Te Deum laudamus! — wołał Janek, wyskakując z kryjówki — wywlekły-że się nareszcie sowy te przeklęte! O la-la-la! Hax! pax! max! pchły! sobaki! szczekuny! nakładli-ż mi do uszu, że w głowie huczy jak w dzwonnicy. W dodatku ser zgniły i śmierdzący! Hej-że czemprędzej z czarcich tych schodów, za pas kieskę wielebnego brata, i śpieszmy zmienić te grosze na butelki. Zapuścił wzrok uwielbienia i szacunku do środka nieoszacowanej kieski, poprawił ubranie, potarł śliną obuwie, strząchnął i wyprostował rękawki szare od popiołu, gwiznął jakąś zwrotkę uliczną, okręcił się na piecie, obejrzał dokoła, czyby nie było jeszcze czego do wzięcia w celce, capnął tu i tam z komina garstkę szkiełek i kamyków alchemicznych, mogących się przydać Izabelce Thierrye w braku klejnotów pchnął nogą we drzwi, które archidyakon przez wzgląd na niego zostawił otwarte, a których on nawzajem przez figiel nie zamknął, zbiegł skacząc jak ptak na schody kręcone. Śród ciemności skrętów potracił o jakąś raassę, która się wraz przed nim warcząc na bok usunęła. Domyślał się, że to musiał być Quasimodo, co mu się tak wydało zabawnem, że przez resztę stopni pędził trzymając się za boki od śmiechu. Wypadłszy na Plac śmiał się jeszcze. Tupnął nogą, gdy się nareszcie znalazł na bruku. — A! zacny i poczciwy mej bruku paryzki! — zawołał — przekleństwo tym schodom, zdolnym ducha wypędzić aniołom, włóczącym się po drabinie Jakóba. I czehoż mię poniosło na ten świder z płyt kamiennych, przeszywający niebiosa. I po co, proszę? oto, by skosztować sera omszonego i spojrzeć przez okienko na wieżyce paryzkie! Postąpił parę kroków i spostrzegł dwóch swoich puhaczów, to jest dom Klaudyusza i mistrza Jakóba Charmolue, podziwiających jakąś rzeźbę odrzwi kościelnych. Zbliżył się ku nim na palcach i posłyszał, jak archidyakon mówił z cicha do Charmolue: — To Wilhelm paryzki kazał wyrżnąć Hioba na tym tu kamieniu Japis-lazulowego koloru, o brzegach wyzłacanych, Hiob jest obrazem kamienia filozoficznego, który również musi być doświadczonym i męczonym, by się stał doskonałym, jak powiada Raymund Lulle: Sub conservationeformae specificae salva anima. — Wszystko mi tam jedno — rzekł Jehan — kieska w mojej kieszeni. Jednocześnie posłyszał za sobą głos silny i dźwięczny, wysypujący szereg cały zaklęć potężnych: — A niech was jasne, siarczyste, płomieniste pioruny! a do milion kroć krociów sto tysięcy djabłów, szatanów, wiedźm i czarownic! A żeby was morowe wytarzało powietrze! — Gardło me daję piekłu w zastaw — zawołał Jehan — jeśli to nie jest mej przyjaciel, rotmistrz Phoebus ! Imię to Phoebusa obiło się o uszy archidyakona w chwili, gdy prokuratorowi królewskiemu tłómaczył znaczenie smoka, kryjącego ogon w wannie, z której się śród dymów wyłania głowa żelaznego rycerza, uwieńczona książęcą koroną. Dom Klaudyusz drgnął, uciął ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Jakóba Charmolue, odwrócił się i ujrzał Jehanka, przystępującego do wojaka wyniosłej postawy, znajdującego się u bramy domu Gondelaurier. Był to w istocie pan rotmistrz Phoebus de Chäteaupers. Oparty o róg mieszkania swej narzeczonej, klął jak poganin. — Na moje zbawienie, rotmistrzu — mówił Jehan, biorąc wojaka za rękę — rzniesz jak z samopału, co się zowie! — Kolki-by cię śmiertelne! — odpowiedział rotmistrz. — To niech lepiej ciebie! — odparł Jehan. — No, ale mniejsza! zkąd ci, powiedz kapitanku drogi, taki wylew rzetelnej elokwencyi? — Daruj, dobry mój towarzyszu — rzekł wtedy Phoebus, ściskając dłoń Jehanka — rozpędzonego konia nie osadzisz na miejscu. KiąJem istotnie pełnym galopem. Wychodzę właśnie od tych świętoszek, a ilekroć je opuszczam, zawsze mam pełną gardziel złorzeczeń; zdusiłyby mię gdybym nie wyplunął, do kroćset beczek! — Chcesz waszmość pójść napić się? — spytał żak. Propozycya uspokoiła rotmistrza. — Dlaczegóżby nie? Cóż, kiedy pieniędzy nie mam. — Ale ja za to mam. — Ba! o drogę pytasz? Jehan w miejsce odpowiedzi, z majestatyczną prostotą roztoczył worek przed oczami kapitana. Tymczasem archidyakon, zostawiwszy zdumionego prokuratora, podszedł ku nim, zatrzymał się o kilka kroków, i bacznie śledził obu, wcale przez nich niepostrzeżony, tak byli zajęci kieską. Phoebus zawołał: — Sakwa w twej kieszeni, Jehanku, to księżyc w wiedrze wody. Widzisz ją, lecz nie ma jej tam. Cień tylko jest. Stawię co chcesz, że to są kamyki. Jehan odrzekł chłodno: — Oto są kamyki, któremi sobie pochwy brukuję. I nie dodawszy już ani słowa, wypróżnił worek u sąsiedniej przyzby z miną Rzymianina zbawiającego ojczyznę. — Siły niebieskie! — mruknął Phoebus — dydki, białaki, półzłotki, szczere półfrankowe nakrapianki, denary paryzkie, prawdziwe orzełkowe liardy! Ależ to skarb cały! Jehan stał dumny i nieporuszony. Kilka groszaków stoczyło się do błota; w zapale, rotmistrz się nachylił z zamiarem podniesienia ich. Jehan go powstrzymał. — Pe! rotmistrzu Phoebusie de Chateaupers! Phoebus przeliczył pieniądze, i zwracając się uroczyście ku Jehankowi: — A czy wiesz, panie bracie — rzekł — że jest tego dwadzieścia trzy soldów paryzkich? Kogóż to obrałeś tak dzisiejszej nocy przy Wali-mordach? Jehan odrzucił w tył jasną i kędzierzawą swą głowę, i rzekł przymrużając pogardliwie oczy: — Ma się, mospanie, brata archidyakona i durnia. — Na świętego kaduka! — zawołał Phoebus — złoty człowiek! — Pejdźmy pić! — powiedział Jehan. — Chodźmy! — powtórzył Phoebus — lecz dokąd?... ? od Jabłuszko Ewy? — Nie, rotmistrzu, pod Gońca-Wiedzy... idźmy „pod-o-gon-niedźwie-dzi”, jest-to szarada, lubię takie rzeczy. — E, pal tam djabli szarady, Jehanku, winj lepsze pod Jabłuszkiem, a przytem jest tam u wejścia wyborny antałek na słońcu, który mi ducha dodaje gdy piję. — A no, to walmy pod Ewę i jej jabłuszko — zawyrokował Jehan. A biorąc Phoebusa pod rękę: — Słuchaj, kapitanku mej drogi, wymieniłeś przed chwilą dzielnicę Wali-mordy. To język bardzo nieprzyzwoity; dziś już nie jesteśmy tak wielkimi barbarzyńcami. Mówi się teraz postępowo: Waliszczęki. Dwaj przyjaciele udali się w stronę Jabłuszka Ewy. Nie potrzebujemy dodawać, że poprzednio zebrali pieniądze, i że za nimi archidyakon postępował. Dom Klaudyusz szedł chmurny i posępny. Czy miał przed sobą tego samego Phoebusa, którego imię od ostatniej rozmowy z Gringoirem mieszało się do wszystkich jego myśli? tego nie wiedział; pewnym był jednak, że i to także Phoebus. Wiedziony czarodziejskim tym wyrazem, postępował więc krokiem wilczym za wesołymi towarzyszami, podsłuchując co mówią, i śledząc każdy ich ruch z bacznością niespokojną. Zresztą, nie trzeba było sobie zadawać wielkiego trudu, by pochwycić rozmowę dwóch przyjaciół, tak mało chodziło im o zachowanie tajemnic jakichkolwiek w obec przechodzących osób. Mówili głośno i bezpiecznie, co jeno ślina na język przyniosła: o pojedynkach, dzbanach, dziewczętach, wyprawach. Na zawrocie jednej z ulic doleciał ich z sąsiedniego placyku odgłos góralskiego bębenka. Dom Klaudyusz posłyszał, jak wojak rzekł do żaka : — Do czorta!... śpieszmy! — Dlaczego, Phoebusie? — Boję się, żeby mnie cyganka nie spostrzegła. — Jaka cyganka? — Ta mała, z koza. — Smeralda? — A tak, akurat. Nie moge spamiętać szelmoskiego tego imienia. Dalej-że, gotowaby mię poznać. Nie chcę, by mię ta dziewczyna zaczepiała na ulicy. — Alboż ją znasz — mości rotmistrzu ? Tu archidyakon zoczył drwiący uśmiech Phoebusa, który się schylił do ucha Jehanka i szepnął mu coś z cicha. Po czem kapitan zachychotał na głos i głową tryumfalnie wstrząsnął. — Doprawdy? — spytał Jehan. — Na moją duszę! — rzekł Phoebus. — Tego wieczora? — Tego wieczora. — Czy pewny jesteś, że przyjdzie? — Cóż znowu, waryat jesteś Jehanku? alboż się wątpi w takich sprawach? — Rotmistrzu Phoebusie, szczęśliwym wać jesteś rycerzem. Archidyakon słyszał całą, tę rozmowę. Szczęknęły mu zęby, drżenie widome oczom przebiegło po całem ciele. Zatrzymał się chwilkę, oparł o węgieł poblizkiego domu, jako człowiek pijany, poczem znów jął dążyć w ślady dwóch wesołych hultajów. W chwili, gdy ich dopędził na poprzednią odległość, znalazł rozmowę już zmienioną. Dwaj przyjaciele urżnęli wraz w niebogłosy na starą nutę: Oj ta wiara ukochana, Oj wiarusy niebożęta; Jak rycerze doją z dzbana, Dają gardła jak cielęta.